Just with you
by wellright
Summary: Siwon sedang bingung dengan perasaannya pada Tiffany, tapi malah Tiffany seperti care bersama Siwon, 'kenapa gak jadian aja sih' [a.k.a Siwon Super Junior and Tiffany SNSD] chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Ne.. pertama kalinya saya bikin ff korea.. jadi mohon maaf jika OOC yaaa..

.

.

Just with you

Choi Siwon & Stephanie Hwang

Rate T

OOC + Typo

Pria kelahiran April 7, 1986 itu sedang berjalan sendiri di mansion mewahnya. Sekilas wajahnya tampang datar, sepertinya sesuatu pekerjaan membuatnya pusing akhir-akhir ini. Ditambah lagi kegiatan sekolahnya itu seding rumit-rumitnya. Dengan tubuh yang bisa menghanyutkan pikiran kaum hawa ini, dia pun masuk ke mobil kesayangannya, _**Lamborghini Veneno**_ yang baru dibelinya minggu lalu.

***ckkiiiittttt* **

Bunyi derum mobil mengalihkan pandangan sekolah SMA ternama itu. _**Lamborghini**_ sudah datang, keluarlah sang lelaki di dalamnya—hueeh, berlebihan—

"SIWOOON… gyaaa, Choi Siwon!" ucap para wanita histeris, dari yang paling gaul sampai yang paling kuper di sekolah.

"_**Annyeonghaseyo?" **_ucap lelaki itu sambil memberi senyuman hangatnya.

Histeris kembali terjadi… _***skip***_

"whoaa, lagi-lagi kau jadi pusat perhatian pertama hari ini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Siwon, menyamai jalannya dengan sahabatnya itu.

"ne.. malas sebenarnya, tapi daripada aku dianggap dingin dan tidak berprasaan?" jawab Siwon dengan gontai menuju kelasnya, beruntung kelasnya sama dengan Kyuhyun, karna Cuma dia yang paling tahu tentang Siwon.

"wae? Bukannya itu seru?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"mwo? Seru?" ucap Siwon "menjengkelkan tau, padahal mereka semua sudah tahu siapa orang yang kusukai 'kan?" ucap Siwon sambil menopang dagu menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"ya, semuanya sudah tahu sampai ke guru, tapi siapa sangka ternyata kau yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?" cengir Kyuhyun.

"ne.. aku baru tahu ada yang menolakku, apa kurangnya diriku sih?" tanya Siwon, sepertinya mulai serius nih,

"tubuh cakep, nilai termasuk tinggi, diumur muda sudah bekerja… aku hanya menyangka kau terlalu sempurna.." ucap Kyuhyun.

"_**annyeonghaseyo!"**_ ucap 2 pria cool datang dan menaruh tas di depan meja Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"hmp.. Hae(Donghae) dan Wook(Ryeowook)? Sejak kapan kalian dikelas ini?" tanya Siwon kaget.

"kemarin, setelah pulang sekolah kami meminta pindah kelas, yah, mumpung di kelas kalian memang kekurangan 2 orang? Hehe" ucap Ryeowook santai.

"Ryeee… ayo ke kantin" ucap Sooyoung didepan pintu kelas.

"ne.. aku pergi dulu ya guys!" ucap Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangan.

"cih, dapat pacar dia.." ucap Donghae melihat sinis ke arah Ryeowook, mereka memang dekat, tapi Donghae tidak suka jika Ryeowook taken duluan.. apalagi Sooyoung itu mantannya Shindong, sepupu yang paling ia kesalkan seumur hidup—berlebihan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

_**-istirahat-**_

Siwon berjalan sambil mengobrol santai dengan Kangin di korideor sekolah menuju kantin, rencananya mereka mau ke caffe nya saja sih.

Tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dengan Tiffany dan Jessica, oh, neraka bagi Siwon.

"annyeong" ucap Kangin terhadap dua perempuan cantik didepannya.

"mmm.." ucap Jessica sambil tersenyum.

"gebetan tuh gebetan!" ucap Kangin sedikit menyenggol lengan Siwon yang—err—kaku.

"ha..ha.. hay" ucap siwon cengengesan sendiri.

"iya" ucap Tiffanny sambil tersenyum lembut. Jujur, Siwon sangat menyukai Tiffany. Antah berantah Siwon juga gak tau, dia ditolak secara halus oleh Tiffany.

"kami ke kelas dulu ya" ucap Tiffany menarik tangan Jessica dan pergi melewati kedua pria tadi.

"wae?" tanya Kangin "kau tegang banget, _**horny**_ deket Tiffany yea?" lanjutnya.

"pppffhht! Mulai deh yadong!" ucap Siwon kaget.

"ahahaha.. hidungmu telah jelas membuktikan segalanya.." ucap Kangin memperhatikan dengan seksama hidung sahabatnya mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"aaaa.. mimisan…" ucap Siwon sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Gwaenchana.. ayo ke toilet"

_***skip***_

.

.

"serius kau tidak menyukai Choi Siwon itu?" Tanya Jessica diperjalanan menuju kelasnya dan Tiffany.

"mau dibilang juga gimana? Aku labil.." ucap Tiffany sambil mendengus kesal sendiri.

"jangan-jangan karna Yoona" ucap Jessica.

"aku kan tidak mungkin jahat pada sahabatku kan? Yoona sedang ada tur selama 3 bulan, baru selesai 2 bulan lagi, dan setiap hari dia menanyakan keadaan Siwon, aku tidak mungkin merebutnya kan?" ucap Tiffany, dia sebenarnya menyukai Siwon sejak lama, tapi keadaan ini membuatnya risau.

"anio! Ini bukan permasalahan dengan sahabat! Tapi ini tentang cinta! Kapan kau tumbuh dewasa sih?" ucap Jessica.

"ne.. kita Cuma beda 5 bulan.." ucap Tiffany.

"bukan soal kelahiran sayaang-_- tapi soal hati!" ucap Jessica dibuat ngondek oleh Tiffany.

"aku sudah dewasa, pemikiranku juga sudah dewasa, aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak mau melukai hati sahabatku.. ooh, susah juga dengan hati seperti ini.. waeee!" ucap Tiffany narsis sendiri.

"eoh, guru sudah datang, aku cabut dulu" ucap Jessica, kebetulan kelas dua orang sahabat ini berbeda, beresebrangan doang sih.

"gamsa Jessica" ucap Tiffany melambaikan tangan ke Jessica.

"gwaenchana"

_***skip***_

.

.

"wae? Galau lagi?" ucap Donghae diselipan jalan antara ia dan Siwon.

"kalau sudah tau kenapa nanya seeh" ucap Siwon.

"ahahaha… just kidding beb" ucap Donghae sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"yaya.. ohya, kapan kita perform lagi?" ucap Siwon.

"sekarang baru hari selasa," ucap Donghae menghadap kedepan sambil berpikir "mungkin sabtu"

"kenapa harus sabtu?"

"molla.."

.

.

Lamborghini terpakrkir rapi dimansion Siwon, laki-laki itu benar-benar mengantuk, untung jalanan tadi sepi, jadi mengebutpun tidak ada yang memarahinya.

"kapan kau bisa menerimaku sih…" ucap Siwon. Dia memasuki tiap-tiap lorong rumahnya sampai akhirnya didepan kamarnya ia termenung sejenak "semoga tidak lebih lama dari ini" ucapnya lagi.

Ia pun masuk kekamarnya dan berbaring. Ne.. semoga dia masih bisa menyambut dewi pagi besok.. err bukan matahari langit, tapi matahari yang ada dihatinya yang gelap ini..

Stephanie Hwang

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ne.. ff kedua saya, abal emang.. tapi semoga ada yang suka..

Sepertinya seharusnya ini Rate M deh-_-" tapi ternyata saya memang tidak bisa…

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Just with you

Choi Siwon & Stephanie Hwang

Rate T

OOC + Typo

* * *

***back***

**Lamborghini terpakrkir rapi dimansion Siwon, laki-laki itu benar-benar mengantuk, untung jalanan tadi sepi, jadi mengebutpun tidak ada yang memarahinya.**

"**kapan kau bisa menerimaku sih…" ucap Siwon. Dia memasuki tiap-tiap lorong rumahnya sampai akhirnya didepan kamarnya ia termenung sejenak "semoga tidak lebih lama dari ini" ucapnya lagi. **

**Ia pun masuk kekamarnya dan berbaring. Ne.. semoga dia masih bisa menyambut dewi pagi besok.. err bukan matahari langit, tapi matahari yang ada dihatinya yang gelap ini..**

**Stephanie Hwang**

* * *

-keesokan harinya-

*plik* Siwon membuka matanya perlahan, dia merasa seperti ada bayangan orang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Kantuk terus melandanya, sehabis berbaring, dia benar-benar tidur sampai pagi, and what do you see? Dia masih menggunakan jas sekolahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo sayaaang" ucap orang dengan bayang-bayang itu.

'sayang?' pikir Siwon, lalu dia kaget dan membuka matanya dengan sempurna! "eomma…" ucap Siwon setelah melihat wanita yang dinyatakan sebagai ibunya. "kenapa omma bisa ada disini?" tanya Siwon setelah nyawanya pulih.

"ne.. menjenguk mu" ucap perempuan itu.

"hm.. aku ingin mandi, omma masak saja" ucap Siwon, tiba-tiba ia menjadi dingin kepada Ibunya itu. Lalu ia bangkit dari kasur dan kekamar mandi.

"paling hanya ingin menhamburkan uangku saja" ucapnya setelah mengunci kenop pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian terdengar suara gemercik air shower dari kamar mandi.

_***skip***_

**[Yoona]**

**Hey Tiffany, Gimana kabar Siwon? Baik2 saja kan?**

**[replay]**

**Hay Yoona:) iya dia baik-baik saja,wae?"**

**[Yoona]**

**Syukulah kalau begitu, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulaang! Bosan aku di CU tauu.. pake bahasa inggris pula**

**[replay]**

**Harusnya kau senang bisa sampai ke CU, itu kan ada di AS. Lagipula ini memang sudah tugasmu karna kau sangat pintar disekolah :p**

**[Yoona]**

**Mwo? Ooh.. aku ingin melaknat orang yang memilihku.. 2 bulan lagiii… lomba macam apa ini?**

**[replay]**

**Ahahaha.. wae? Seru kan, gwaenchana, Siwon gak ada yang dapetin kok! ;D eoh, ada guru, sudah dulu ya**

**[Yoona]**

**Ne,, enak sekali kamu ;( sip deh**

.

Miris hati Tiffany saat mengetik sms yang terakhir. Mau bagaimana lagi, Yoona belum mengetahui gosip tentang ia dan Siwon. Bagaimana jika Siwon bilang ke Yoona bahwa Siwon menyukai dirinya? Putuskah komunikasinya dengan sahabatnya itu?

Pelajaranpun dimulai, Tiffany yang bosan dengan pelajaran sejarah pun meminta keluar dengan cara ke toilet. Benar sih adanya ia ke toilet, tapi itu hanya jaga-jaga supaya ia tak dianggap pembohong—padahal beneran bohong—hadeh.

Ia memutar balikkan arah jalan kembalinya kekelas, dia ingin memutari sekolah sambil bersenandung. Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan orang di bawah pohon. Err pria?

'nugu?' pikir Tiffany. Ia pun mendekati seseorang dibalik pohon taman sekolahnya itu.

"ne.. Siwon?" ucap Tiffany setelah melihat seseorang itu.

"Ti.. Ti.. Tiffany.." ucap Siwon gugup, mau bagaimana lagi, ia yang sedang terbengong dilihat oleh sang dewi mataharinya—eak "wae?" tanya Siwon.

"onio, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Tiffany balik.

"molla, bosan dengan pelajaran" ucap Siwon sambil memandang lurus kedepan, bisa kalian bayangkan sekolahnya itu ada di atas gunung, dan pohon yang diduduki oleh Siwon itu yang paling ujung, di sebrangnya hanya ada pagar setinggi 1 meter dan memperlihatkan keindahan alam Korea dari situ.

"eoh, nimbrung ya, aku juga bosan" ucap Tiffany sambil duduk di samping Siwon.

Mereka bercerita apa saja disana, tidak memikirkan waktu yang mereka tempuh, tanpa mereka sadari sudah 1 jam mereka berbicara. Tiffany merasa care berada disamping Siwon, padahal tadinya ia sedikit gugup. Siwon? Ah, baginya ini adalah surga yang ada di neraka.

_***TENG TENG TENG***_

"ah!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Kaget. Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai, berarti sekarang pulang. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Tiffany pun bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya "ne.. aku pulang dulu Siwon" ucap Tiffany sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata yang disambut dengan senyum khas Siwon, Tiffany pun pergi.

"eoh.. menyenangkan" ucap Siwon yang kembali memerhatikan alam Korea lagi "andai dia sudah menjadi milikku" ucapnya lagi, Siwon pun berdiri dan menuju kelasnya sambil bersenandung ria.

_***skip***_

"Tiffany, kemana saja kau? Tadi ada 50 nomor untuk mencatat lho!" ucap Yuri yang sekelas dengan Tiffany.

"err… bosan, hehe" ucap Tiffany.

"kau memang sering bosan lalu keluar tapi tidak pernah selama itu lho, lagipula 50 nomor itu sangat banyak, jadi diberi copy-annya dari guru. Kamu? Disuruh mencatat lho" ucap Yuri sambil memperlihatkan copy-annya yang dilihat setebal 10 halaman itu.

"enn,, Yuri.. fotocopy yah?" ucap Tiffanny, dia tidak mau hai minggunya dipakai untuk mencatat itu semua.

"tidak boleh, nanti nilaiku dikurangi lagi, eoh, pacarku sudah ada didepan, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Yuri dan langsung melangkah menjauh.

"aaaahhh" ucap Tiffany risau, dia pun langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari sekolah menjengkelkan itu.

Tiffany pun bertemu Sooyoung yang sedang bersama Ryeowook. Tapi ia malah diajak sepasang kekasih itu ke club, walau sudah ditolak Sooyoung tetap memaksanya!

* * *

_**-club-**_

Disinilah Tiffany berada, di club yang memiliki model 'pelacur' dari negara manapun, dari yang SMA sampai yang kuliah, bahkan ada yang sudah matang. Tiffany merinding jika mendengar suara 'desahan nikmat' yang sering ia dengar tanpa sengaja.

Ia pun memeinta untuk ke toilet, Tiffany benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang. Syok kembali terjadi, ternyata kamar mandinya ada diujung lantai 2, yang berarti Tiffany harus melewati ruang VIP!

"apa di lantai 1 tidak ada mbak?" ucap Tiffany pucat. Ditambah Ryeowook dan Sooyoung yang langsung menghilang saat baru sampai disini.

"eoh, tidak ada, masalahnya kamar mandi di lantai 1 juga sering dibuat untuk 'bercinta', jadi kamar mandi lantai 2 saja yang bisa, lagipula ada pengawalnya kok!" ucap pelayan itu.

"ne.. gwaenchana, saya pergi dulu" ucap Tiffany menuju lantai 2. Tak disadari oleh Tiffany, 1 pasang bola mata memerhatikan ia sedari tadi.

Tiffany pun melewati lantai 2 dengan gugup, jauh sekali antara tangga dengan kamar mandi?! Harus melewati ruangan pula. Apalagi ruangan itu terdapat jendela kecil yang siapapun orang bisa melihat apa yang tengaha terjadi di ruangan VIP itu.

"hey, kau manis deh.. siapa namamu?" ucap seorang pria yang sepertinya sudah tua itu.

GLEKKK! Tiffany merinding gak karuan..

"sini main sama om di ruangan ini.. seru loh.." ucap Pria itu sambil mulai menarik tangan Tiffany "wah ternyata kulitmu yang sudah putih halus pula" ucap pria itu lagi sambil mengelus-elus tangan Tiffany.

"ONIO! Saya tidak mau OM!" ucap Tiffany sambil mengerang ketakutan, suaranya serak.

"suara serakmu itu simpan saja dulu, sayang.." ucap pria itu.

"AAAH! TOOLOOOONG!" teriak Tiffany.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_


End file.
